


Puella Magi Oscar Magica

by LadyRoseofLiberty



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoseofLiberty/pseuds/LadyRoseofLiberty
Summary: Inside that little church is a woman mourning her beloved shadow. If only she could go back. . .On hiatus due to college.





	Puella Magi Oscar Magica

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any kind are appreciated!

July 13, 1789.

In a small church laid inside a coffin surrounded by sweet smelling flowers of all kinds. The body in question was a young man, wearing a uniform of the French Guard. Black, wavy locks covered the left side of his face.

He looked so peaceful, as though he were asleep. A young woman, lied on top, sobbing uncontrollably, fingers firmly grasping at the uniform as though she were pleading him to awake at any moment.

Oscar dragged the dead man into an embrace, nails digging into the man's skin and dark locks of hair. She kissed, she sobbed, her wails of agony signifying that her beloved was no longer with her.

How tragic.

A small, white creature flicked its tail in curiosity at what humans would call it a "heartbreaking" scene. It didn't understand why humans would mourn at the death of one individual if there were countless other people in the world. Nevertheless, it felt a strong presence of magical potential emitting from her. She'd make quite a witch, if given time.

Normally, its kind would persuade desperate young girls to accept contracts, but there were anomalies in history of older women having the potential to produce more despair to stave off entropy. Very rarely would an Incubator make a contract with a man. Not the type to waste such an opportunity, the creature made its existence known.

Oscar, due to her growing up in a military fashion ever since she was born, heard the oncoming footsteps.

Steeling her composure, she drew her sword to fight the oncoming opponent. Instead of a human, it was a white creature whose features cross that of a cat and rabbit. Small ears were obscured by large, white lopped appendages that faded into a gradient of red. Gold rings surrounded them, as though they were floating. Red, beady eyes stared at her, all the while the creature sported a cat's smile to make itself seem innocent.

She stood there dumbfounded at the reveal. Even more so when it spoke through her mind.

"Pardon for the intrusion," started the creature, bowing its head ever so slightly in greeting. "But I could not help but observe-"

His prose was cut short with Oscar drawing a pistol.

"My, my. I'm quite disappointed with you humans. To draw weapons when I'm not even a threat, it's quite a wonder how humanity has gotten this far in civilization. Now, at least let me introduce myself."

"Very well." Oscar replied as though she and the creature were acquaintances for years. She tried to make herself sound calm, but her voice was sticky and still twisted into knots from the recent death of her beloved.

After returning the pistol into her belt, the creature continued.

"My name is Kyubey, and I'm here to make a contract with you to become a Puella Magi."

There was only silence on her end.

A Puella. . .Magi. . .?

This couldn't be happening. She must be having a nightmare. Yeah.

Yeah, that's it.

Oscar's having a nightmare, and she'll then wake up with Andre-her husband- at her side. Then, she'll dismiss it as some odd dream with no meaning, and live happily ever after with Andre.

At least, that's how it's supposed to be. But the creature confirmed the reality of things in the most absurd way possible.

"I can make any wish of yours to come true, so long as you agree to the contract. Of course, you also have the option to turn the offer down." Kyubey calmly walked off, prepared to leave the young woman.

"Whether or not you want to change Fate, that's up to you and you alone." Giving another word or two to bring it all home to her, Kyubey continued to exit the church.

"Wait!" Like a bell, that one word rang out, crystal clear, infused with authority to prevent the odd fairy from abandoning her.

Perfect.

"Kyubey, you said that, to become a Puella Magi, a wish must be granted. Any wish, right?"

"That's correct. I never lie." Kyubey twitched his ears. " Any wish your heart desires."

Her wish. . .

Oscar looked over at Andre's body, cruelly reminded of that fact that she never realized her love for him until it was too late. Their bliss was too soon plucked away from them as soon as it fully bloomed.

If only she had more time. . .

Oscar stared down at the creature before her. She was prepared to take up the offer, consequences be damned.

"Kyubey!" Oscar said, kneeling down and clasping her hands together as though she was praying to a pagan idol from centuries past.

" Grant me my wish to redo my meeting with Andre! I'll do whatever it takes to save him, even if I have to subject myself to an endless hell for eternity!"

Wordlessly, Kyubey extended its "ears" to lightly touch the center of Oscar's chest, where a violet hue glowed from within. Oscar gritted her teeth from the unbearable pain of the process, opening her eyes when she saw the trinket: a medium sized trinket, shaped like an egg, and glowing vibrantly against the all consuming darkness that was the church.

She took the object into her hands, then felt herself falling.

Falling. . .

Falling. . .

Falling. . .

Away from the crumbling house of God.

Away from the beady eyed creature.

Away from her Andre, and into the soothing darkness that was her second chance of changing Fate.

The contract was complete.


End file.
